Silence
by awhmylove
Summary: One shot. Day before the wedding, Kate has an accident which brought her to the hospital in critical condition.what's gonna happen next?{warning: major character death}


disclaimer: i own castle only in my dreams.

WARNING: major character death.

{ Sorry for any grammar mistakes}

When Rick got a call from the hospital, he appeared there in two shakes. He knew something was wrong when she didn't call after work. She was working so hard, even before her own wedding. This woman was dedicated to her job.

"Excuse me? My fiancee was brought here 20 minutes ago."

"Name?"

"Kate. Kate Beckett." He did everything he could to not break in pieces. Tears flooded his eyes.

"Mrs. Beckett is on ER, I can't promise you that the doctors will allow you to see her right now"

"I'm sorry, I have to go,good luck." said the nurse, then entered the room for the staff.

" Thank you. " His eyes were burning. He looked around and ran to the ER. He saw a doctor.

" I'm looking for Kate Beckett, i really need to see her, please. "

" Room 47, i gotta warn you Mr.."

" Richard Castle."

" Mr Richard Castle, she's in critical condition. I don't know if she will make it. Only few minutes. "

He was broken so very much, but he knew that he's gotta do. He called someone.

He thought he couldn't be more broken until he opened the door and saw her. She was lying on the bed with cables all around her body. She had a broken arm, hip and two ribs, stitches on her forehead, also under her eye. Her lower lip was bleeding. She seems dead but also you could see all this pain on her face, her body,in the way she moved her hand. She tried to open her eyes as wide as she can, everything was blurry. White walls dazzled her eyes and unpleasant sound goes through her mind. It was a machine, to which she was connected,that's why all these cables. She looked at herself. Her left hand was plugged to the drip and the right one was broken. She tried to remember what happened, what she was doing there. Then in her head began to appear memories of that day. She saw everything as scrolled movie. Now she felt bad chest pain. Feels like someone was hammering a long thin needle into her lungs, she couldn't breathe properly.

" K-Ka-te.." His voice cracked.

" Rick-k" She whispered.

Her voice was hoarse. He barely was able to stand on his legs. Rick slowly walked over to her bed. He sat down on a chair and held out his hand to her face. When he touched her right cheek with his fingers she got shivers. The tears started falling down his cheeks.

" I'm so sorry C-castle. " She moaned.

" Don't. Don't say anything. It's not your fault. " He grabbed her hand and kissed her battered fingers. There was so many things that she wanted to say but she was too weak, she couldn't open her mouth. Every breath was burning her lungs.

" Our..wedd-in-wedding.."

" There's no possibility that you will be able to.." The priest came to the room with two nurses.

" You are everything to me and i don't wanna go another minute without you as my wife."

He gave a sign to the priest.

_"Dearly beloved, we are gathered together here in the sight of God to join together this Man and this Woman in holy Matrimony; which is an honourable estate, instituted of God in Paradise, and into which holy estate these two, persons present come now to be joined. will you take Katherine Houghton Beckett as your wife?" _

_" I will. " _

_" Will you take Richard Edgar Alexander Rodgers Castle as you husband?" _

_" I will." She whispered. Her eyes were full of tears. The pain was stronger than her. _

_" Therefore if any man can show any just cause, why they may not lawfully be joined together, let him now speak, or else hereafter for ever hold his peace." _

_He walked over to her and gently planted a kiss on her lips. The heart rate monitor gave a long, loud sound. _

Silence.

_"The love of my life, _

_is now cold and dead. _

_She died by my side, _

_in that hospital bed. _

_I lie awake at night, _

_and think about her still. _

_Hoping tears will bring her back, _

_but i know they never will. _

_Katherine died in peace. _

_Though that night was filled with strife, _

_you know i love her still and i will for all my life."_


End file.
